


Are You Ready For This?

by TheMelancholyVegetable



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Challenge, Cmbyn10, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMelancholyVegetable/pseuds/TheMelancholyVegetable
Summary: Armie and T prepare to face the paparazzi for the first time openly as a couple.





	Are You Ready For This?

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, I’ve never posted a fanfic before, here or anywhere else, in any fandom. I’ve also never tried to write anything under a time restraint. Not sure what possessed me this time, except that it’s these boys. What can I say?

Timmy took one last look in mirror, took a deep breath, and repeated, “you can do this, you can do this” a few times before turning to the door. What waited on the other side of that door would be life-changing. With another deep breath, he turned the handle and stepped out, his frightened expression giving way to genuine happiness on seeing Armie waiting for him.

~~~

Armie paced Timmy’s New York apartment for the thousandth time as he waited for T to come out of the bathroom. They’d agreed that today was he day, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. Not about Timmy, never about Timmy, but about the rest of the world. They’d been living in their little bubble for so long that is seemed surreal that they were about to pop it deliberately. But it was time. And he was ready. Well, mostly.

At the sound of he bathroom door opening, Armie turned to see Timmy’s face go from scared to joyous in a moment. Armie’s breath caught. _That’s because of me_ , he thought.

Then, reaching out his hand, he asked, “are you ready for this, T?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

~~~

As they stood there before the door of the apartment building, Timmy looked down at their still clasped hands, then up at Armie’s dazzling smile.

“Let’s do this, yeah?”

And they stepped out into the flashing cameras of the pap.


End file.
